Amora
Amora is a immortal sorceress. She uses her, magical abilities in the pursuit of whatever she wants. She dosent get along with most Asguardians. She eventually befriended the most recent teenage superheroes to show that she's on the good side. Personality Amora is fairy charming and talkative especially when she’s around the young heroes she befriended. When she’s around the avengers She often likes to act like she’s up to something to scare them, just for her own entertainment. Relationships * Thor: '''Thor and Amora have known eachother for awhile. Due to Thor Leading her own, Amora plotted revenge against him several times but eventually gave up after she was defeated several times. * '''Clea: '''Clea seems to be the only person that Amora is afraid of due to her immense abilities. * '''The Avengers: '''the avengers are very hostile when she makes a appearance. * '''Moon Girl: '''Amora and Moon Girl have worked together on several occasions, Moon girl loves to demonstrate the power of technology, As well as Amora but with magic instead. * '''Devil Dinosaur: '''Amora respects Devil Dinosaur as Moon girls protector and stays out of his way. * '''Kid Kaiju: '''She has a very protective relationship with Kid Kaiju, She tends to cast Barriers around him so no harm is done to him. She is also quite impressed with his creations. * '''Nico: '''She befriended Nico, and eventually taught her more about magic. * '''Riri Williams: '''Amora often teleports to Riri to just chat about anything. This scares tony making him not trust what Amora is telling Riri. * '''Ms Marvel: '''Ms. Marvel trained to abhor Amora, Eventually grown to like her. '''Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Amora is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian woman. At her peak, she is able to lift about 25 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Amora can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Amora's Asgardian musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. Her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than human muscles. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Amora's bodily tissues, like those of all Asgardians, possesses roughly three times the density of human bodily tissues. This contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength, her durability and her weight. * Superhuman Durability: Amora's body is much more resistant to conventional physical injury than a human being. She can withstand great impacts, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts that would severely injure or kill a human being with no injury to herself. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Amora's superior metabolism enables her to heal injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human would be capable of. * '''Superhuman Agility: Amora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Amora's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Sorcery: The Enchantress' magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. ** Spell Casting: Amora is an exceptionally powerful sorceress capable of casting complex spells. . She has also shown capable of casting spell's that slow down an opponents reactions, and also cast a spell that prevented a small army from fighting. ** Energy Projection: Amora can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. ** Teleportation: Amora can teleport within a single dimension, or across the various dimensional places of the Nine Worlds of Asgard. ** Levitation/Flight The Enchantress can levitate and fly. ** Energy Shields The Enchantress can summon incredibly powerful force fields. She has withstood blows from the likes of Thor and the Hulk. ** Telepathy: The Enchantress can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. She can also exchange her mind with another and perform mind control. ** Mental Shields: Amora can shield her mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful even Charles Xavier could not enter her mind. ** Telepathic Senses: The Enchantress can sense when a telepath is trying to read her or her allies thoughts. ** Astral Projection: Amora can project her astral form from her body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. She can also simply project her voice. ** Telekinesis: The Enchantress has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. ** Mystical Senses: Amora can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. She can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. Category:Asguardian Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel